


Do you like to watch?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Switching, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: C’era qualcosa di profondamente erotico nel guardare Yuya gemere sotto il tocco e la lingua di un altro, nell’avere un occhio esterno su una situazione di cui era normalmente partecipe, nel vedere il fidanzato ricoprire un ruolo al quale non era propriamente abituato.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota





	Do you like to watch?

**_ \- Do you like to watch? - _ **

Chinen guardava la scena di fronte a sé con gli occhi che quasi gli brillavano.

Quando aveva fatto la sua proposta a Yuya, non si era aspettato che cedesse, che gli dicesse che per lui andava bene.

Certo, Takaki era arrossito, gli aveva detto che era diventato pazzo e che lui non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere.

Ma quando voleva, Yuri sapeva essere convincente.

E ora si trovava seduto sulla sedia della loro stanza da letto, con una mano che vagava sempre più in direzione del proprio sesso, costretto dai pantaloni e dai boxer, e gli occhi fissi sulla scena che si stava invece consumando sopra il letto.

Kota e Yuya non erano stati fin da subito troppo a proprio agio.

Ma evidentemente l’eccitazione per quella situazione particolare li aveva coinvolti prima di quanto credessero.

_“Yuuyan... ho voglia di vedere un altro che ti scopa.”_

Yuri sorrise.

Avevano discusso all’infinito, prima di giungere a quella conclusione. E ora, nonostante avesse fatto così tante storie, sembrava essere particolarmente preso dalla situazione.

Takaki era steso sul letto, con la testa lievemente sollevata, tenendo lo sguardo su Yabu che, inginocchiato fra le sue gambe, aveva cominciato a togliergli i vestiti.

Chinen sentì il fidanzato gemere quando Kota gli ebbe tolto anche i boxer, andando a sfiorargli l’erezione con la punta delle dita, e fu in quel momento che decise di abbandonare qualsiasi ritegno.

Fece scivolare la mano oltre la biancheria, facendo presa sulla propria erezione già dura, convinto del fatto che gli altri due fossero comunque troppo presi per prestare attenzione a lui.

Kota aveva passato ora le mani sotto le gambe del più piccolo e si era chinato sul suo sesso, avvolgendolo con le labbra e leccandone lascivamente la punta, mentre l’altro protendeva i fianchi in sua direzione, gemendo ad alta voce il suo nome, afferrandolo i capelli e spingendolo a prenderlo del tutto in bocca.

Chinen era come incantato di fronte a quella scena.

Non sapeva di preciso quale malsano pensiero l’avesse portato a chiedere una cosa del genere. O meglio, non lo aveva capito fino a quel momento.

C’era qualcosa di profondamente erotico in tutta quella situazione.

C’era qualcosa di profondamente erotico nel guardare Yuya gemere sotto il tocco e la lingua di un altro, nell’avere un occhio esterno su una situazione di cui era normalmente partecipe, nel vedere il fidanzato ricoprire un ruolo al quale non era propriamente abituato.

Non che Yuya non l’avesse mai lasciato stare sopra, anzi.

Ma era diverso da quello che vedeva ora sotto i suoi occhi.

Quella non era una concessione di Takaki.

Quando era Yuri a penetrarlo, la situazione non variava poi di molto. La figura dominante rimaneva sempre il più grande.

Ora era diverso.

Lo sguardo di puro godimento sul suo volto, i gemiti alti e l’urgenza nei suoi gesti...

Non era più dominante, ma dominato.

E Chinen era incredibilmente attratto da quel lato del fidanzato.

Continuò a toccarsi, lentamente, cercando di non venire troppo presto; gli altri due sembrarono invece non crearsi un simile problema, dato che pochi secondi dopo Yuya lanciò un grido soffocato, stringendo i capelli di Kota con una mano e venendo nella sua bocca.

Il più grande si sollevò pulendosi velocemente, e salì sopra di lui, baciandolo con foga, mentre contemporaneamente cercava di liberarsi dei propri vestiti.

Pose le mani sui fianchi di Yuya poi, facendogli cenno di girarsi, e il più piccolo parve accontentarlo più che volentieri; si poggiò con le ginocchia contro il materasso e fece perno con le mani sulla spalliera del letto, mentre Yabu non smetteva di carezzargli i fianchi con la mano e portava l’altra all’altezza della sua bocca, spingendolo a schiuderla e a cominciare a leccargli le dita, con fare lascivo.

Yuri fu costretto per l’ennesima volta a rallentare il ritmo della propria mano sull’erezione, certo altrimenti che avrebbe raggiunto l’orgasmo troppo presto, prima di quanto effettivamente avrebbe voluto.

I suoi occhi erano incollati al corpo di Yuya, alla mano di Yabu artigliata ai suoi fianchi, che lo graffiava, mentre la pelle si arrossava e il più piccolo gemeva piano, soffocato dalle dita dell’altro nella propria bocca.

Pochi minuti dopo Kota portò quella stessa mano alla sua apertura, facendo scivolare due dita dentro di lui e preparandolo frettolosamente, preso dall’urgenza e dalla voglia di possederlo.

Yuri si morse un labbro, stringendo la base della propria erezione e riprendendo a muovere la mano quando vide Kota affondare dentro Takaki con un gesto secco, facendo urlare il più piccolo, tenendolo contro di sé e rimanendo fermo solo per pochi secondi prima di prendere a spingere dentro di lui, con forza.

Era affascinato.

Era affascinato dall’espressione di Yuya, a metà fra il dolore e il piacere, dalle mani di Yabu sulla sua schiena che con le unghie lasciavano il segno, piccole ma ben definite ferite che, Yuri lo sapeva, per un po’ sarebbero rimaste sulla pelle.

Erano le stesse ferite che Yuya lasciava a lui. Erano quegli stessi piccoli segni sulla sua schiena, quelli che tardavano ad andarsene, quelli che lo eccitavano ogni volta che li vedeva.

E ora si sentiva eccitato da quelle stesse piccole ferite sul corpo dell’altro, e alle sue urla sommesse, e al modo in cui si reggeva alla spalliera del letto per non cedere sotto le spinte quasi violente del più grande.

Lo vide prendere a toccarsi, velocemente, cercando quasi disperatamente di raggiungere nuovamente l’orgasmo, e Chinen ripeté i suoi medesimi movimenti.

Quando Yabu lo afferrò per i capelli, attirandolo contro di sé e continuando a muoversi dentro di lui, entrambi persero il controllo sui rispettivi corpi.

Quasi contemporaneamente si lasciarono andare ad un gemito soffocato, venendo nelle proprie mani.

Chinen si lasciò poi andare contro la sedia, continuando a fissare con il medesimo incanto lo scenario di fronte ai suoi occhi, mentre Yuya cercava di mantenersi in piedi, sfruttando la presa di Kota sui suoi fianchi.

Quando anche il più grande venne, soffocò un grido mordendo la spalla del ragazzo di fronte a lui, prima che entrambi ricadessero in avanti, stremati.

Yuri si avviò lentamente verso il letto, inginocchiandosi di lato ad esso e sfiorando con un dito la guancia del fidanzato, il quale sorrise, stanco.

Il più piccolo alzò poi lo sguardo in direzione di Yabu, il quale sospirò.

“Non mi lasci nemmeno dieci minuti per riposarmi o fare una doccia?” domandò, accigliato, e Chinen scosse la testa con un sorriso.

“Ti ho concesso già abbastanza, ti pare Yabucchi?” rispose, mefistofelico.

L’altro si alzò in piedi, sbuffando e prendendo a rivestirsi.

“Mi sento usato.” bofonchiò, avviandosi velocemente verso la porta. “Beh, Yuuyan... è stato un piacere!” disse, con un ghigno, rivolto al ragazzo che era ancora disteso prono sul materasso, e non reagì in altro modo che alzando il pollice in sua direzione, prima che Chinen rivolgesse a Kota uno sguardo eloquente, e questi si dileguasse.

“Allora?” chiese Takaki al fidanzato pochi minuti dopo, quando Yuri gli si fu disteso accanto. “Ti sei divertito?”

Il più piccolo alzò le spalle, tracciando distrattamente con le dita i segni delle unghie di Kota sulla schiena di Yuya.

“Abbastanza.” rispose, in un mormorio. “Ma non credo che te lo lascerò rifare troppo presto.” concluse poi, accoccolandosi contro il suo corpo e respirando il suo odore, facendo una breve smorfia quando gli sentì addosso quello di Yabu.

“Ah no? E come mai?” chiese, provocatorio.

Chinen si morse un labbro, protendendosi verso di lui e baciandolo brevemente sulle labbra.

“Perché tu sei mio.” rispose, con semplicità.

Yuya parve essere sul punto di ribattere, ma alla fine ci ripensò e rimase in silenzio.

Strinse il più piccolo contro di sé e lo abbracciò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Yuri sospirò, abbandonandosi in quella stretta e cercando di riportare il proprio odore sulla pelle del fidanzato.

Gli era piaciuto guardarlo mentre Kota lo possedeva.

Gli era piaciuto vederlo quasi inerme di fronte al piacere che provava, gli era piaciuto vederlo gemere sotto delle mani che non erano le sue.

Ma non era che una tantum.

L’unico ad avere il diritto di far provare quelle sensazioni a Takaki Yuya, del resto, era lui.

Ed era certo che l’altro di questo non si sarebbe lamentato.


End file.
